


“You Know This, You Know This to be True.”

by Radclyffe



Series: #fictober 2018 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Parentlock, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radclyffe/pseuds/Radclyffe
Summary: University College Hospital - Accident and Emergency Department





	“You Know This, You Know This to be True.”

Everyone agrees that Sherlock is remarkably good with Rosie, but then he’s been looking after her since she was a few weeks old.

John has no compunction in leaving his daughter in his flatmate’s care in the newly refurbished, toddler proofed 221B while he’s at the dentist. So he is rather alarmed on leaving the surgery to find fifty missed calls from a frantic Sherlock.

Sherlock is mortified but John, when he is arrives at A&E, is quite calm (though that’s possibly the aftereffects of the lidocaine).

“Rosie’s fine…” he tells the panic-stricken Sherlock “you did exactly the right thing… it wasn’t as bad as it looked, probably just shock, and the speed you had her bundled up and into the back of a taxi”

Sherlock, however, is inconsolable “She hurt herself on my watch - one minute she was chattering away to teddy, the next she’s in the kitchen with a bump the size of an egg. I don’t understand how she got out of her playpen”

“She’s an escapologist, of course she is; she takes after you. Nurture over nature”

John smiles fondly at Sherlock’s woebegone expression and pulls his friend into a tight hug.

“Rosie adores you. You’re a good parent. You know this; you know this to be true. We’d both be lost without you… Sherlock…BREATHE!”

**Author's Note:**

> I can imagine Sherlock a somewhat over anxious parent, although quite happy to gift Rosie a full set of lock picks for her fourth birthday


End file.
